Eterno
by Humanoid-girl
Summary: É o dia do casamento de Edward e Winry. Não há motivos para ficarem nervosos.


**Eterno**

**Por Humanoid-girl**

Senti um pingo de suor escorrer pelo meu rosto. Eu não estava tão preparada para isso quanto pensei que estava. Eu estava nervosa, com as pernas e mãos tremendo. Afinal de contas, não é todo dia que se casa.

Eu precisava me distrair, urgentemente. Fiquei por um tempo prestando atenção nos ponteiros do meu relógio de parede, mas só depois fui perceber que ficar olhando para ver se o tempo passava mais rápido fazia com que ele andasse mais devagar. É sempre assim: quando queremos alguma coisa de um jeito, outra acontece de maneira completamente diferente.

Levantei-me da cadeira em que estava sentada, um pouco impaciente. Pensando bem, não tinha motivo para eu ficar nervosa. Era apenas o meu casamento. Eu ia apenas me casar com a pessoa que sempre amei: Edward Elric. E agora eu iria me chamar Winry Elric. O meu novo nome não soava muito estranho, mas o fato de ele ser _meu _me fazia tremer. Eu estava amando a idéia de me casar e, futuramente, ter filhos.

Olhando-me no espelho, lembrei do dia em que Ed me pediu em casamento.

_O sol não estava tão forte, e ventava muito, fazendo o dia ficar bem agradável. Eu estava sentada no batente da casa da vovó, observando a paisagem. Estava aproveitando que não tinha nenhum trabalho para eu fazer, apesar de eu adorar Automails. _

_Já fazia um tempo que Ed e Al tinham voltado de sua viagem, e mais uma vez eles estavam trancados no quarto, pesquisando, pesquisando e pesquisando. Eles só faziam isso desde que voltaram. Mas, para falar a verdade, eu até que já estava acostumada. Eles sempre passavam a maior parte do seu tempo pesquisando. _

_Ouvi a porta atrás de mim se abrir, e quando olhei para ver quem a abrira, vi Ed se aproximando e sentando-se ao meu lado. Ele estava com uma expressão confusa no rosto._

– _Ed, o que foi? – perguntei, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. – Tem alguma coisa na pesquisa de vocês dois que não deu certo?_

– _Não – ele respondeu com a voz distante._

– _E o que é?_

_Ele não respondeu de imediato, somente segurou a minha mão que estava em seu ombro – com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário – e então suspirou. Ele parecia nervoso com alguma coisa. Levantou-se e, ainda segurando a minha mão, levou-me até o ultimo degrau da escada. Colocou a mão no bolso e ficou assim por algum tempo. Então, tentou falar:_

– _Winry... é que... é... – Estava claro que ele estava travando uma briga interna consigo mesmo para saber exatamente como iria falar aquilo. – Bem, é... você..._

_Eu estava impaciente com aquilo. Em algum lugar do meu subconsciente eu sabia exatamente o que ele iria me perguntar. Eu estava ansiosa para que aquele momento chegasse._

_Ed parou de tentar falar, tirou sua mão do bolso e a estendeu, para que eu pudesse ver o que nela tinha. Um anel. _

– _Winry... aceita... aceita... Argh! – ele fechou os olhos. – Aceita casar comigo? – falou rápido, ainda com os olhos fechados. _

_Primeiro eu fiquei em choque, mas depois me joguei em cima dele, abraçando-o forte. _

– _É claro que eu aceito!_

_O sorriso de Ed se abriu, e uma expressão de alívio passou pelo seu rosto, seguida de uma de extrema felicidade. Ele me afastou um pouco, e ficamos nos encarando por um longo tempo. Fiquei encarando aqueles olhos dourados que me hipnotizavam e que eu tanto amava._

A música começou a tocar lá fora, e eu entendi que era a minha hora de sair do quarto, da casa, e ir ao jardim. Não demorei muito para chegar à porta – que já estava aberta – e começar a descer os batentes da casa de vovó. Olhei bem para todos os presentes. Todos os nossos amigos e conhecidos estavam lá, me olhando com sorrisos sinceros no rosto. Por fim, olhei para a pessoa que estava bem a minha frente. Encarando aqueles olhos dourados percebi que não havia motivos para eu estar nervosa, que eu logo, logo estaria casada com o melhor homem do mundo, que me amava da mesma maneira que eu o amava. O meu eterno alquimista de aço.

* * *

Bom, essa é a primeira fanfic que eu posto aqui no . Eu não gostei dela _tanto assim, _acho que poderia ter saido algo melhor, mas tudo bem.

Espero que gostem (:

Reviews?

bjs, e até a próxima

Humanoid-girl :*


End file.
